staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Napad, odc. 6 (The Raid); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Sława, odc. 21 (Will'd famous); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:00 Marta mówi! - Marta na wystawie, odc. 18 (Best in Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 07:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Permanentna inwigilacja, odc. 2 (Tangled in the Web); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Papież Rodzin 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 08:55 Papież Rodzin 09:00 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Żarówka; magazyn 10:05 Papież Rodzin 10:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 10:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 12:55 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 13:25 Papież Rodzin 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 15 Wielkopolskie; magazyn 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Zabójcze Pszczoły (Killer bees of Africa) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 3, Eliksir (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:45 Papież Rodzin 15:50 Jan Paweł II - Papież Rodziny - koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 19 - Ślady krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Papież Rodzin 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2484; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wielka kapa gumisiów, odc 53 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Patchwork Gummi ep. 53); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 7/13 - Zazdrość i medycyna wschodnia - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Papież Rodzin 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Uzdrowiciel z tropików (Medicine Man); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:15 1956. Wolność i miłość (Szabadsag, szerelem / Children Of Glory); dramat kraj prod.Węgry, USA (2006) 01:20 Ziemia obiecana cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Wilk; film dokumentalny 06:10 Ostoja - odc. 114; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 935; serial TVP 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 798 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 799 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 800 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (48); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zambezi - Źródło życia - odc. 1/2 (Zambezi - source of life - ep. 1/2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Värmland" (117); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Historia domku na prerii (Beyond The Prairie - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1980; teleturniej 14:40 Bitwa na głosy - (6); widowisko 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 494 Lekcja pokory; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (6); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (95) 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (95); zabawa quizowa 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 59 "Kuzyn z Murmańska" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 6 Lęk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (52); magazyn 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Panny z Wilka - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979) 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 25; serial policyjny TVP 03:35 Historia domku na prerii (Beyond The Prairie - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (47) - serial animowany 07.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej 10.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 10.15 Jaś Fasola (13) - serial komediowy 10.50 Dr Dolittle: W pogoni za błahostkami - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2009 12.40 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990 14.30 Linia czasu - film fantasy, USA 2003 16.45 Hotel 52 (71) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (6) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (42) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (7) - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Kości 7 (137) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Głosy (5) - serial kryminalny 00.10 Matczyna obsesja - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2008 02.10 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (42) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (42) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.10 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 13.10 Prawo Agaty 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 14.10 Mam talent! 5 (7) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Asteriks i Obeliks: Misja Kleopatra - komedia, Francja/Niemcy 2002 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (6) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (7) - reality show 21.00 Lejdis - komedia, Polska 2008 23.55 Czerwona Planeta - film SF, USA/Australia 2000 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (719) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Poznań 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Teraz kobiety - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Teraz kobiety - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 07:49 Z życia kościoła - odc. 268 - JM; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:04 Magazyn Krajobraz - Przyjazna energia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:16 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kuracja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 spot - SM Walcz o siebie PILOT 08:45 Trzepak kultury - odc. 28; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko - Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Alina i Jan Wodnieccy - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 50 - Przyjaciele Husajna i Kaddafiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 11 - Programy dziecięce i młodzieżowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Blues po polsku - Rawa Blues 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 spot - SM Walcz o siebie PILOT 17:00 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 14/2012; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:15 Przytul psa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:27 spot - SM Walcz o siebie PILOT 17:29 Teleskop - flesz 17:35 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:39 Przy jednym stole; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:06 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II - Kalendarium 14 października; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:12 Sportowe kariery - Kazimierz Marchewka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:28 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 18:30 Teleskop 18:47 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 18:51 Wypoczynek na Wsi czyli Wielkopolska Agroturystyka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:37 spot - SM Walcz o siebie PILOT 19:38 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II - Kalendarium 14 października; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:44 Nie jestem niewidoczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Listy gończe - Ostatni ślad - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:06 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 22:08 spot - SM Walcz o siebie PILOT 22:08 Sport - wiadomości - Sport - wiadomości sportowe 22:14 Gwiazdy kabaretu; widowisko 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:27 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:28 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 50 - Przyjaciele Husajna i Kaddafiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:23 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:01 Kościół z bliska - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Blues po polsku - Rawa Blues 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:57 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko - Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:21 60 lat razem - odc. 11 - Programy dziecięce i młodzieżowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Teraz kobiety - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:46 Teraz kobiety - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Polonia 06:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 1 - Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie (Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda, Anna Polony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 397) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:15 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Musiałowski (86); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Gala Nagród "Totus 2012"; STEREO 13:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 8 Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Koń Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uważnie o ważkach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 918; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 14 Opolskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 70* - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Jan Paweł II - Papież Rodziny - koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 918; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 70* - Seks nocy letniej; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (110); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.10 Vipo - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.35 Pasmo Romance TV: Statek marzeń: Papua - Nowa Gwinea 13.15 Weekend z TVS 13.45 Niesamowite historie 14.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.15 Bonanza 16.15 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Koncert w TVS 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku